Bubble Bath
by Writerdragon
Summary: Iris felt Dent's silky nimble fingers rub gently though her thick purple hair, rubbing the shampoo in like he was kneading dough. Dent/Iris.


**I felt like writing something short and sappy, compared to _Blanket of Shadows_. I'm not sure when I will update that, but probably soon. I'm almost finished with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Bubble Bath<em>

Iris sat in the soapy water, and winced as cold substance hit the top of her head. She relaxed as a pair of hands rubbed the substance, which was papaya-scented shampoo, into her scalp, and worked their way down through her long hair. In the large tub they were in, her hair pooled around both bodies, and sat above the surface of the water. The background had soft music playing; it was his favorite song: _You're_ _the Cream of My Coffee_. She had to admit, it was a cute 1920's-sounding song. Iris sat between her boyfriend's legs, and she hunched her shoulders over so he could have better access to her hair. She was practically purring.

"I don't understand how you can keep your hair this long and keep it so clean."

"Beats me, too," Iris replied, a smile on her lips.

She closed her eyes blissfully. Iris felt Dent's silky nimble fingers rub gently though her thick purple hair, rubbing the shampoo in like he was kneading dough. The green-haired teenager smoothed out her hair, and applied more shampoo to her thick locks. He inhaled the scented shampoo, and smiled.

"You'll smell delightful after this bath," he said with a wide smile. Dent pulled her thick hair to his face, and inhaled again.

"Dent," she laughed, arching her thin eyebrow to him.

He looked at her through hooded eyes. "Yes, dear?" Dent asked.

"Just clean my hair."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" he said, filling his hand with another handful of shampoo. His hands then worked on the under layer of her hair.

Iris closed her eyes, smiling widely to herself. She then opened her eyes, watching the bubbles in the water form around her limbs and body.

"Goodness, this is a real workout," Dent chuckled, rubbing at his sore wrists. "I can lose some weight cleaning your hair."

"Well, you're skinny enough," Iris giggled. She reached across, grabbing his arm, and poked at his thin arm muscle. "What you need are some muscles."

"Yes, well, if I keep this up, I'll gain some," Dent said with a laugh, and playfully flexed his arm to emphasize his point.

Iris laughed, leaning against him as his arms wrapped around her frame. He leaned into a soul-searching kiss, fondling her face as they did so. When he pulled back, he resumed to cleaning her hair. Iris focused on those gentle, yet firm strokes from his hands. The dark-skinned teenager was happy that they had a room to themselves for the night, even though Satoshi protested against it, saying that they should all sleep together in the same hotel room (for money's sake), but in the end, she won the argument, saying that she and Dent wanted some alone time together, to which Satoshi said: "Oh, you two want to do that cute couple crap." She could feel Dent's hands work down her hair, and to the ends, rubbing thoroughly at the purple locks.

"All done," Dent said, reaching across her, grabbing the shower hose, which was sitting on its rest at the side of the large tub. "Close your eyes."

She did so, and she could hear that Dent was turning on the hose, and warm water gently hit her head and hair, washing out the shampoo, which collected in the bath water below. His hands worked the hair, helping remove the shampoo from her locks.

"There we go. Your hair now has a fine, refreshing taste to it," he said, turning off the running water and placed the hose at its rightful place. Dent turned around in the spacious tub, his back now to her. "My turn."

Iris smiled, turning herself around so that he would sit between her legs and his back to her chest. His hair was short, so it would not be as cumbersome to clean his. Iris wetted her boyfriend's hair; his normally erect bangs now fell forward, sticking to his forehead. Her fingers caressed his short hair, rubbing in the shampoo just as he did to her. He hummed in his throat, and closed his eyes, melting into pure bliss. His arms wrapped around her legs, and he leaned his back against her flat chest, her hands still working on his short, grass-green hair. Dent hummed to the background music as Iris' fingers rubbed into his scalp. His girlfriend pulled her hands back, smiled at her work, and dipped her soapy hands into the equally soapy and bubbly water below.

"All done."

Dent turned to face her. "That quick?" he inquired.

"Um, hello," Iris said with a playful toothy grin. "I've got long hair and you've got short hair. Duh." She rubbed her palm into the top of his head, bubbles forming on contact.

He smiled, closing his eyes as liquid soap ran down his face.

"Time to rinse."

He could hear her shuffle with the shower hose, and turn it on, cold water hitting his face and back, to which he reacted to; jolting like a spooked child.

"Cold!" he yelped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Iris said in a panicky tone as she quickly made the water warmer. "Here we go." She moved the hose, the water that spilled out running through his hair, removing the shampoo.

Dent relaxed, blessed by the warm water, and leaned against his girlfriend, his hands resting on her knees. She turned off the hose, and placed it in its proper place, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling her boyfriend closer to her body. Dent grinned as Iris rested her cheek against the top of his head.

"We should do this more often," Iris stated.

Dent leaned closer to her, turning to get a better look at her face. He had a certain sparkle in his eyes that made her shutter pleasantly.

"That'd be delicious."

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're the Cream of My Coffee <strong>_**is such a cute song. It's by Max Raabe. You guys should listen to it. Now. Go to YouTube and listen to it.**


End file.
